The Great Northern Wall (mission)
Great Northern Wall, The Mission Objectives Scout for Bonfaaz Burntfur's Charr forces. * Search north of the Wall to find the Charr. * Report your findings to Captain Calhaan. * ADDED Find a new way back. Run to the Wall. * BONUS Recover the four pieces of Kilnn Testibrie's armor and return to his tomb. Primary Objective The primary objective is pretty easy: simply follow the path northwards, working your way through the devourers, gargoyles and grawl. You will encounter one boss near a closed gate (which you can open with a lever), and another near the skirmish between the gargoyles and grawl. When you run into the Charr boss and his friends, you're almost at the end (point A on the map). Watch the cutscene, and then it's a mad-dash back to Captain Calhaan. Do not stop to fight the two devourers you will run into, and definitely do not try to fight the Charr that are pursuing you. It is enough for one party member to reach the captain; if for some reason you get held up and the enemy forces get too close, someone can try to grab their attention for a few seconds, buying the others some time and probably dying in the process. You have three minutes to make the run, which you can complete in about 2:45 if you don't stop anywhere. Talking to the captain triggers the second cutscene and the end of the mission. Bonus Once the first cutscene and the end sequence is triggered, you will not have enough time to do the bonus. Therefore, finish the bonus before fighting the Charr boss. Kilnn Testibrie's armor is found in the wreckage you find scattered about the second part of the map, past the levered door. Kilnn's tomb is located in the northeastern part of the second area. The quickest path to him is to go under the short bridge adjacent to the tarpit (where the grawls and gargoyles were/are having a brawl), and follow the snaking passage until you see his tomb to the right. Talk to Kilnn to get the bonus objective. There are four pieces of armor; their locations are marked on the map to the right. # Kilnn Testibrie's Crest behind a broken wall # Kilnn Testibrie's Cuisse up some steps to the side of a round arena # Kilnn Testibrie's Greaves up a hill, just before the Charr boss # Kilnn Testibrie's Pauldron in a corner, guarded by a Grawl or Devourer boss You can pick them up as you complete the primary objective. First pick up the crest, then go through the narrow ravine to the ruined arena for the cuisse. Go past the fighting grawl and gargoyles (and the boss), over the bridge and to the left to the greaves on a ledge. Finally, backtrack slightly and take the looped track to the pauldron; a boss will be guarding this wreckage. Stay on the loop to encounter Kilnn again, this time to your left. Note: This bonus is occasionally buggy: the player finds only three armor pieces, with one of the wreckage piles yielding nothing. The bug can be worked around: as the armor pieces stay in your inventory, simply repeat the mission, retrieving the pieces of armor in a different order. Almost certainly, you will obtain the missing piece (in addition to duplicates of two pieces). When you talk to Kilnn, he will take all the armor pieces, including duplicates. Mission Text Briefing from Squire Zachery. Bosses and Skills The following bosses can be encountered in this mission. Claw Fleshfixer: Whirlwind, Lightning Strike, Lightning Orb, Aura of Restoration Fume Kindleflail: Flare, Conjure Flame, Aura of Restoration Bonfaaz Burntfur: Aura of Restoration, Conjure Flame, Flare, Lava Font Marr Burnhorn: Ether Feast, Illusion of Haste Spazz Mindrender: Empathy, Ether Feast, Chaos Storm Makani Ookook: Vital Blessing, Orison of Healing, Symbol of Wrath Swag the Lasher: Heal Area, Infuse Health, Bane Signet, Banish Fleck Grokspit: Life Siphon, Parasitic Bond, Weaken Armor Maul Riptear: Faintheartedness, Life Siphon, Mark of Pain Drub Gorefang: Cyclone Axe, Penetrating Blow, Healing Signet Onaona Kubkub: "Watch Yourself!",Mighty Blow, Counter Blow, Healing Signet Igg Fecpelter: Quickening Zephyr, Troll Unguent, Called Shot Slur Scarchest: Troll Unguent, Penetrating Attack, Ignite Arrows, Favorable Winds Unique Foes After the cutscene, if you can survive the oncoming Charr, you will notice a new breed of Charr, the Charr Scout. Additional Notes The players will be in Fort Ranik at the completion of this mission. Players looking for a cartography title can uncover large areas of the map by heading towards the source of char instead of running from them. One area is mentioned below in the glitch section. The other area is also reachable only after the cutscene. Players should follow the mission path after the cutscene until they see a group of char running up towards them from the right. Players can make a right turn onto this path which will lead them through an alternate path to reach the captain and uncover a large southwestern area of the map at the same time. Glitches If you Sprint past the Charr after the cutscene to where Bonfaaz Burntfur and his Charr army were, you will soon reach the "edge of the world" (see adjacent picture). This is one of the few areas in the game where the map has such edges.